The conventional approach now being adopted to mount a hard disk in a computer chassis generally involves placing the hard disk in a holding area of a drive bracket; screwing a plurality of screws through side walls of the drive bracket into two sides of the hard disk body to fasten the hard disk on the drive bracket; and mounting the hard disk and the frame in a computer chassis or a mobile hard disk rack. For the steadiness of the hard disk and balance fastening of the screws, multiple screws have to be fastened at the same time. Installing and removing operations of the hard disk are tedious.
To remedy the aforesaid disadvantages, improved designs for fastening and removing the hard disk to and from the anchor frame with few screws have been developed. For instance, reference of hard disk mounting devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,775,132 and 6,798,652. They all comprise a cover and a bracket coupling together to clamp a hard disk on an upper side and a lower side to retain the hard disk. U.S. patent publication No. 20040240171 discloses yet another “Hard disk latch structure,” which has screws fastened to two sides of a hard disk body in advance, then the screws are latched on retaining troughs preformed on receiving plates to mount the hard disk on the hard disk bracket.
All the hard disk mounting devices set forth above aim to mount the hard disk in a chassis, but cannot be adopted on removable hard disk anchoring structures. Although they provide the benefit of fast removal, the host case still must be removed to change or replace the hard disk.